The Three: A new age
by Conduit98
Summary: This is my first outing as a writer of this site. This is a original story starring me and other people from my daily life. This story may have romance in it though they may be original characters or real life so who knows. I do not mind criticism so please tell me what you think. This is part one of the trilogy of "the Three"


I do not own star wars. All ownership goes to Disney and George Lucas. The ocs however are all mine but the locations and most of the space ships ain't. I also like to explain that I have not read the expanded universe except from some information from the internet, so I apologize in advance if this story contradicts with those stories. Keep in mind also that since this is my first story and my writing skills are at best subpar so reviews are much desired. Enough rambling and let us start the story. .

.

.

...STAR...WARS...

...THE THREE...

A century has passed since cade skywalker defeated the villanous darth krayt and the galaxy was once again in peace. The jedi restored to their former glory and the sith left back to obscurity. Though peace stood high, a new war brewed known as the 'nomad war.' This was not the only concern as the jedi council felt a disturbance in the force which resulted in extreme caution all around. Despite this, new recruits for the jedi come at rapid succession all with talents high in the force, especially 5 members; Richie, Matthew, Nyemike, Chad and Raphael. A new dawn arises, but for how soon till the conflict escalates to great avail?

.

.

.

.

A carrier ship comprising of 15 teen boys and girls and 3 jedi knights flew around coruscant, the jedi knights were wearing traditional white robes and a outer brown robe while the younglings wore clothes that represents their designed planets. Some younglings were varied with some being human while others being young wookies and even rodians and many others being of races that were previously unknown to the galaxy. Richie was a 15 year old teen from the planet of naboo, raised there in hopes of dreams and prosperous fortitude from his parents. Both of whom were politicians. His family unfortunately died from the soldiers known as 'nomads' and his home planet was taken. He wore respectable high class naboo clothing fit for nobles, although it had been ripped and ravaged from war. Richie was placed in heavy grief as he looked at the one thing holding him his only tie left from his family. A hologram which showed his family happy from old times. A jedi knight looked at him and smiled a bit.

Jedi knight: are you alright? Richie of naboo.

Richie: yes I am...

The jedi knight sighed and looked through the window which showed coruscant in its formal being.

Jedi knight: i know how you feel you know...The loss...your parents deaths...was something I wished that never happened.

Richie: how do you know my parents?

The jedi knight smiled and looked at Richie.

jedi knight: me and your father...go way back.

Richie questioned this but decided against it as it would cause nothing but bad memories.

Richie: I want to...Thank you for helping me...If it wasn't for you...I would have been in the rivers...dead...

Jedi knight: helping others is but a honor.

Richie:...who are you...

The jedi knight looked at him with a understanding smile.

Jedi knight: my name is orun. ...orun is my only name...

Richie looked confused

Richie: only?

Orun: well on my planet, we all only have one name...I'm from the planet zevin. A water village.

Richie took the time to get his features. He seemed to be a young 28 year old male with a growing beard of brown and green jade eyes. His face was stoic and wise, like a chilvarious Wizard with intense knowledge. His hair was short and rough and his eyes weary of battle.

Richie: where are we going...A refugee center? A area where we can be taken care of?

Orun: no...none of that...

Richie looked at him but then quickly understood what.

Richie: am I going to be a jedi?

Orun: i guess their is no point in telling you since you already figured it out.

Richie:...so you didn't come to save me or my people. ...

Orun looked a bit offended but quickly turned to his usual self.

Orun: absolutely not. Your power to the force was something but a coincidence. I was assigned to help defend naboo by the jedi order.

Richie: why couldn't you stay?! Why couldn't you save the ones in need.

Orun: they overpowered our forces. You know that.

Richie:...sigh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to...

Orun placed a hand on his shoulder.

Orun: do not fret my friend. Your emotions are completely understandable...ah! We are here.

.

.

.

The doors from the carrier ship opened to the front of the jedi temple of coruscant. The grand master of the order stood there along with other jedi knights. His eyes were weary, but his features were caring. He walked foward to Orun.

?: hello Orun. I see you brought some refugees.

Orun: we dealt with some unfortunate losses. Naboo, nor shaddaa and new alderann was lost to us. What remains are some of the survivors. All of which are force sensitive...This is all we could save from each of those planets.

The grand master looked incredibly concerned and saddened.

Grand master: Damn. ..

He noticed someone standing beside Orun.

Grand master: a boy?

Orun: not just any boy master skywalker.

Richie mouthed the word skywalker in awe

Orun: this is richie nguyen. He has some potential.

grand master skywalker closed his eyes and opened them up.

Skywalker: they all do. Do not forget that Orun.

Orun nodded in an apologetic mindset.

Orun: my apologies.

Skywalker smiled

Skywalker: it's ok...let's bring them all to the temple. The airs a bit cold and I think they would love the warmth.

They walked off to the temple.

.

.

.

Skywalker: welcome...All of you...many of you are from other planets, each with their planets taken from them. Please be aware that the jedi order, the Republic and the fel empire are doing their absolute hardest to protect any other planets from succumbing from that same fate. Let me introduce myself...my name is galen skywalker. I welcome you to the jedi temple. The jedi knights have brought you all here in the hopes of possibly aiding us in ending this war due to your sensitivity to the living force. Though I do not agree with the violent nature of this war, I do understand the compromise of this war and our involvement towards it. If you all do not want to be involved, you may leave.

None of them left. Galen sighed and prayed that they all be safe in the end.

Galen skywalker: if that is the case. The council will number each of you with a specific master. Because of the numbers, five will go to one master.

.

.

.

After the numbering 5 went to Orun. Richie, Matthew, Nyemike, raphael and Chad. The other ten went to 2 other jedi knights.

Galen skywalker: i wish you all the best of luck.

(I hope you all enjoy this introduction of this star wars fanfiction that I created. I hope you all enjoy it and please review it as it would help my skills as a writer.)


End file.
